1. Field of the Disclosure
This application relates to a vehicle frame structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-014289 (JP 2013-014289 A) described below describes technology relating to a front vehicle body structure of a vehicle. In brief, with this related art, a protruding portion that protrudes toward an outside of the vehicle in a vehicle width direction is formed on both an outer side surface of a crush box and an outer side surface of a side frame. This protruding portion has a U-shaped sectional shape that is open on an inner side in a vehicle width direction. An edge line of the protruding portion on the crush box side and an edge line of the protruding portion on the side frame side are arranged continuous in the vehicle front-rear direction via a plate. Furthermore, in this related art, a rectangular opening is formed in the protruding portion of the side frame, in a position of near the vehicle rear side in order to control the initial (first stage) breaking position of the side frame.
However, with the related art, the edge line of the protruding portion formed on the outer side of the side frame terminates on a middle of the side frame in a height direction of the outer side surface of the side frame, so the breaking position of the side frame will not be stable when a collision occurs. Therefore, in the related art described above, although the initial (first stage) breaking position of the side frame is specified by forming a weak portion on the vehicle rear side of the protruding portion on the side frame side. On the flip side, the side frame will probably not easily bend efficiently at the initial (first stage) breaking position by only providing the protruding portion on the side frame side.